Multimedia interactive presentation devices such as television viewing systems (e.g., Cable TV, digital TV, Satellite, and set top box) or personal video recorders (PVRs) typically provide limited functionality in some areas. Additionally, the functionality that is provided is often cumbersome difficult and/or time consuming to use.
For example, one problem facing viewers is how to peruse the vast number of available channels. A user might scroll through the hundreds of available channels to select a channel, but this may require an unacceptable amount of time (e.g., hours) just to complete one round of channel surfing.
Recent developments to aid searching for programs include an interactive program guide (IPG), which is now well known to those skilled in the art. Such IPGs may have features to aid the viewer in searches for programs of interest. Using an IPG, while somewhat more convenient, may require the viewer to go through multiple menu layers. The menus are provided by the system operator for searching future broadcasts. Typically a user may have to go through two or more menu layers to get to the point of searching. Then specific search information must be entered such as title, time, content, etc. This may require the user to input dozens of keystrokes. At this point the user may be several menu layers deeper. Not only may the user not wish to take the time and effort to do such complex navigation, but it often takes time to extricate oneself from the multiple layer menu.
FIG. 1 shows a typical channel line-up 100, as would be displayed in an IPG (not shown) on a TV screen or similar display (also not shown). In this example, channels 1 through 7, 12, and 13 are available, so when the viewer presses the channel up and channel down buttons, which define a linear navigation scroll space 101 with multiple possible modes, he navigates among those channels in a linear manner. In some cases, the navigation wraps around from the last channel back to the first channel. However, as the number of available channels extends into the hundreds or even thousands (some satellite TV systems have now gone to four-digits channels, because they have used up their three-digit options) such a method for channel selection becomes very unwieldy.
Also available as a feature on some remote controls is a favorite channels list. To implement this feature, the viewer can, by using a special button on the remote control while browsing or viewing programs, select channels to be added as favorites. Then the viewer can roam just within those listed favorite channels. However, this may require the user to navigate through the multiple menu levels and then check a box for each desired channel. Such a favorite channels feature may also include a “last channel” button to allow the user to return to the immediate previous favorite channel. For example, for a favorite channel list having ten preferred channels, if the user is at number 6 in their list, the last channel button will return them to favorite channel number 5. However to go back to favorite channel number 4, the user will typically have to move forward through the list of favorites (e.g., through numbers 7, 8, and 9,) and then progress from zero to number 4. Such limitations on functionality are time-consuming and annoying.
What is needed is an easier and more intuitive way for the viewer to access available functionality to navigate more efficiently among the multitude of channel and/or program selections.